Family Is Forever And Always
by Wide Awake101
Summary: Harry had known pain before. Once, it had been all he had ever known. Then he found it. The one thing he never knew he was missing. Family. His family. They had their flaws and so did he. But Harry would never have it any other way.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is one of my few first times writing a fic so please don't be too hard on me. Right, now to get some things straight. One: this is a slash fic. If slash is not for you then I suggest your press the back button. Two: this fic will involve Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore bashing. Very strongly. Three: I have chronic ME so this fic will be updated when I have time and only then, not amount of flames or pleads will change that. Four: as you can see this is in a third person but in harry POV. From what I can see in my ideas the next chapter will be strictly third POV but that may change by the next time I update and POV will switch around characters throughout the story. Five: this will be set in the marauder era but will give flashbacks into the hp timeline. Okay done, whew, well enjoy. P. the chapters so short

Prologue

Harry had known pain before. Once, it had been all he`d ever known. Before. It got better but pain was still a major part of his childhood. Physical, emotional, and mental. He`d experience it all. Eventually harry had built up a tolerance for it and it stopped pulling tears from his eyes long alone. He`d leaned. Finally. Eventually it helped shape his personality somewhat. It didn't help that he had no one. No one to lean on through the harshness of his reality.

Then he found it. The one thing he never knew he was missing. **Family.** _His_ family. Sure, he hadn't found it all at once, not at all, he had slowly gravitated towards the ones he felt connected to; weeded out the unworthy through the years. The ones who stuck with him, he fiercely protected in his own way. Only one knew in the beginning. His first brother. Only he`d choose a freckled red head as family on site. His lion's reaction had shocked him though. Anger had glistened in his bright blue eyes…and something else harry couldn't identify.

But the years grew harder, more found out and reactions grew harsher. By the end of it, harry had a mass of overprotective lugs more concerned about his wellbeing then people more important than him. The adults he`d eventually come to relied on were harsher in their assessment of how to deal with the ones responsible ,and since harry wasn`t able to reassure them that it was fine as well as restrain them in person, he had to beg them not to do anything reckless.

Of course, as the years slowly rolled through he also became protective and possessive of his family, not allowing them to talk to anyone he hadn't thoroughly checked out. They tolerated his quirks with exasperated smirks and fond eye rolls. In harries` opinion they were worse. The things harry had to go through when they found him in a closet with a half naked Seamus Finnegan would have mentally scarred anyone else for life.

Harry knew they would freak if he ever had sex. Or if they saw him with hickies. Or in the middle of any sexual activities. Or in anything that had to do with the male body. Esspesialy since they found out he was gay. And a bottom. Even if he didn't look like it. Or act like it. But he was and that wouldn't change. but with his scars…harry couldn't think of anyone one who would want his tainted body.

Harry could still remember his brothers' expressive facial expressions after a group of them had burst into his dorm to surprise him at Christmas only to freeze as they saw his un-glamored form in the mirror. Could still clearly see hear the shatter of glass as his mischief makers let the butter bear glasses slip from their grip.

The explosion that happened later was one of the things burned into his memory. The possessive protectiveness, the desire for revenge, for payment for his suffering. The pure rage. Harry admits that if he didn't know they would never hurt him it would have terrified him. He couldn't have stopped the flinch either way. The way everybody in the room immediately stopped to reassure him, the warmness in their eyes was shocking for harry ,in a good way though, but he had the dreaded thought that that could become their weakness. Harry resolved that he would just have to be there to cover their one weakness in every way he could.

They had their flaws and so did he.

But Harry would never have it any other way.


	2. In The Beginning Of The Past

Hello again, we are back with another chapter on this story, and I hope you enjoy it. It's slightly longer then the prologue but mostly it's just the set up for the rest of the story. This will feature a resourceful, powerful, sarcastic, warrior harry and his over-protective honorary brothers as well as violence. Please review and tell me what you think! But just a warning any spiteful flames will be either deleted or ignored. Please read, enjoy, review and I'll see you next time!

 **Last time on Family is forever and always**

 _Harry resolved that he would just have to be there to cover their one weakness in every way he could._

 _They had their flaws and so did he._

 _But Harry would never have it any other way_

 **CHAPTER I**

IN THE BEGINNING OF THE PAST

In a grand hall, in the time of the past, the boisterous chattering of students throughout the four tables in it was drifting out the thick golden encrusted doors and out the corridor. Clusters of children talking aimlessly were watched serenely by various aged individuals from a long table on a platform at the end of the chamber. One jolly man with a round belly covered by green robes and scarce greying hair on his head was having a discussion with a straight faced women with sharp eyes and dark brown hair, just on the edge of greying, tied in a tight bun at the top of her head, wearing tartan robes.

Next to her was an extremely old man with long white hair with a beard to match. Oval shaped glasses were perched on his long crocked nose; covering benevolently twinkling blue eyes. Perched on top of his head was a silver and pink floppy hat that clashed horribly with his gold and purple star patterned robes.

He was leaned back in his throne-like seat with a soft smile shaping his mouth while he ideally had a conversation with a plump woman with short fluffy brown hair, soft features and green robes and a short man with flat brown hair, circle glasses and swift hands.

Others were gathered near the ends of the tables nattering to each other while picking at the piles of various delicious looking foods covering the glossy silver table cloth. The plates covered all the surfaces in the hall creating a rather gorgeous looking buffet.

They were covering the dark green and silver clothed table at the left end of the room. The table of the sly. Dignified hand used forks to pick at the platters with blank faces; most surveying the other students with cautious eyes. Others glaring holes into those who they loathe, more with conceited looks of arrogance. Some were just enjoying their meals while observing the people around them.

Next to them was a table of navy and shimming gray. The house of wisdom. Up and down the sturdy cushioned wooden benches, students of all different sizes were in sectioned groups with the various odd solitary child or teen; all had stripped ties the same colour as the table cloth. Nearly every student on the oak benches had some type of reading material whether it a thick hard back or a slim magazine and were fully immersed in it but still muttering to their peers; only two groups of giggling teenage girls didn`t have anything in front of them except for a tray of melted chocolate with a large side of strawberries.

Alongside the wisdom readers was a table clothed in soft amber divided with a pitch black patterns. The house of loyalty and dedication. This particular table was the second causing so much of the racket. The students were chattering loudly, teasing good naturedly; the girls gossiping throwing slightly coy-looks over their shoulders as well as some of the older boys. They were munching on the buffet happily, throwing some small bits of food at certain people. They were all clearly joyful; the cheerful grins upon their faces were proof. One tall boy with dark streaked hair through some pea's too far and they landed on the last table.

The peas splattered onto the blood red drapes swirled with a sparkling gold, coating a firm oak structure, and rolls onto a giggling brunets lap. She shrieked as butter soiled the cotton of her black robes, quickly swiping them to the floor as she shot a glare in accusation at the boy, who shouted a quick apology.

The girl took out a smooth maple stick and muttered 'Scourgify` before slipping the stick back in her sleeve, turning and re-joining her friends conversation. Even without her group of friends talking the house of courage would factor in the noise level of the chamber. Everyone was talking, moving, laughing and more. The only time the students stopped was to push more food into their stomachs. Spells were flying around the table, turning people's hair coloured or stealing their forks and making them dance then laughing at their reaction.

As a spell shot past her a teenager with auburn turned and glowered at the person responsible, rolling her emerald eyes as he winked at her. The raven headed youth smirked and turned back just in time to hear his silky haired friend mutter about the lunar eclipse, his face turning serious as they both gazed at their ash blonde best friend.

"No! Your not to come anywhere near me that night, okay? It`s way too dangerous!"

"It`s dangerous every time we do it, Rem, but that doesn`t mean we`ll ever stop. We don`t like seeing you hurt yourself," The one with shoulder length ebony hair murmured reaching out to squeeze the blondes thin shoulder, stormy grey eyes soft , with a tender smile flashing across his aristocratic face.

"You aren`t alone with this anymore, Moony, you`ve got us now," The hazel eyed teen declared, shoving his onyx fringe out of his eyes.

"And we won`t leave,"

"Not ever," The two boys smirked identically as their friend stared shocked for a minute before rolling his eyes,

"Did you two practise that in front of the mirror?" He snarked drolly, amusement clear in his amber and swirling gold eyes. The other two smirked wider.

"We have,"

"No idea what,"

"You're talking about,"

"Moony, old boy,"

"Whatever gave you,"

"That idea?" they finished making their eyes innocently wide. Remus snorted, making all three chuckle.

"Wait a minute…where's Wormtail?" He questioned, the boys hair swishing about his head as he turned to look around the hall. The short onyx haired teen laughed as he scooped some golden-brown potatoes onto his already half full plate, lazily swinging his hand up to the end of the table, where the other two boys could clearly see a slightly podgy body slouching next to a pretty girl with short blue hair.

"He's tying to chat up some girl he likes, says he's gonna marry her one day, what do you think Padfoot?"

"I think she won`t give him the time of the day, most defiantly not her hand, Prongs," The aristocrat snickered, sucking treacle off his thumb. The blonde rolled his eyes, smacking him on the arm before taking a chocolate mousse and devouring it; making subtle moans as he did so. His friends watched, lust appearing in their eyes.

Feeling eyes on him, the boy opened the eyes he hadn`t noticed he`d closed, turning red when he looked at the others. He growled,

"Oh shut up, you two, and wave Pete over if you want to plan the bloody prank on the hall tomorrow,"

The hazel eyed boy looked away, and was just about to raise his hand to call

The final piece of the quartet over, when the chamber began to quake.

The whole castle began to shake but those who were inside the hall didn`t know that. Students of all houses looked around confused as food began to topple onto the floor, glass shattering as plates hit the stone floor when people didn`t grab hold of them in time. Goblets tipped over and spilled its contents onto the floor.

Students began to panic, some people trying to get out of their seats; they thought Hogwarts was under attack, when a booming voice sounded over the noise.

"Please, remain calm and stay in your seats children, we are about to apply some safety measures in case enemy forces have somehow breached the castle," The man in the gaudy robes had a long shaped piece of wood pressed to his throat, the tip glowing slightly.

He along with all the other adults on the platform had their own pieces of wood held out in front of them. They start chanting in a different language the wood tips sparking in different coloured light. As a bright light washed over the room, the students felt a tingling sensation in their bodies and they shivered. The adults slumped back in their seats as the shaking got worse.

A raven screamed as a bowl of fruit toppled of the table and went right through her. Other students cringed as it happened to them as well. It didn`t hurt, just tingled.

"It is just a precaution students, when we are sure the castle is safe again, myself and your other teachers shall counter it. This will make sure you can`t get hurt," The strict faced transfiguration teacher placated.

Most students calmed, but the younger children scooted up to the older, the expressions scared. The shaking got worse and they began to hear voices.

"Harry be careful"

"I'll be fine"

"he`s been gone three days, if you don`t do something I will"

"Let's go get out little brother"

"Don`t touch me you traitorous bitch!"

"Harry don`t be an idiot, you know I was right"

"If you've touched him we`ll kill you"

"Ron watch out!"

"Harry duck!"

"Bill!"

"I got you our little wôrēər"

"Cedric, I'm going whether you like it or not"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Various different voices whispered each one louder than the other. Until,

"Helllo, harry"

"Tom"

"No!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The hall could hear screams of denial, roars of rage Blood red sparks cut through the air.

A body appeared, as the sparks split, flying backwoods through the air until it landed sprawled across red and gold table cloth. The head lolled to the side, coal coloured hair landing softly on the cheek bone, and a cut was sluggishly bleeding on the sharp line of its jaw. It`s eyes were closed peacefully. But something was wrong.

He wasn`t breathing.

 **The link for Sirius hair style is here if you want it** - **oftheminute/images/2008/06/3164/Ross_**

 **\- Just imagine it black. The model is NOT what Sirius looks like in this fic neither will the link for the rest of the marauders it JUST the hair styles**

 **James hair-** **\- just imagine it black**

 **Remus hair-** **\- imagine it dirty blonde**

 **Peters hair- - imagine it greasy and dull brown.**

 **Harrys hair- . -just imagine it a bit more messier and black**


End file.
